


Lima Syndrome

by Covard_Any_day



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Smoking, Soviet Union, original male character/valery legasov
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covard_Any_day/pseuds/Covard_Any_day
Summary: Все описание, в общем-то - в метках. Хронология работы затрагивает период с октября 1987 года (через три месяца после окончания суда) до 27 апреля 1988, то есть, того дня, которым сериал "Чернобыль" начинает свою первую серию.Полгода алкоголя, насилия, нецензурной лексики, ООС, реализма, больше "хёрт", чем комфорта, драматический сцен, которых не было в каноне, курения и лимского синдрома.Если вы готовы.
Kudos: 8





	1. 1:23:45

**Author's Note:**

> Лимский синдром (Lima syndrome) - неофициальное название явления, гораздо более редкого, чем стокгольмский синдром, при котором надзиратель/поимщик/террорист, удерживающий жертву, начинает проникаться к удерживаемому пониманием, сочувствием и человечностью.

Все мы обретаем то, чего желали, слишком поздно.

Время идет, Валерий встает с постели, шлепает босиком до раковины в ванной, умывается, кашляет, смотрит, как розовеет вода в стоке. Вид крови, исторгаемой собственными легкими, стал слишком привычен, чтобы Легасов задерживал свое внимание – Валерий берет полотенце и выползает на кухню.

Три года назад он просыпался с мечтой навсегда остаться одному. Не отвечать на телефонные звонки, не разговаривать с соседями, не отказываться снова и снова от утомительных приглашений на дни рождения.

Мы обретаем то, чего желали, слишком поздно.

Он даже бросил пить, заменив алкоголь сигаретами – курение подразумевало одиночество, в то время как водка требовала собеседника. Валерий всегда был скверным собеседником – слишком резким, слишком прямолинейным и скучным из-за узости кругозора. О чем с ним говорить?

Борис о чем-то говорил.

Легасов сидит на кухне, полностью одетый. На часах семь-сорок, через десять минут он должен выйти из квартиры, закрыть ее и спуститься на улицу, чтобы ровно в восемь подойти к газетному ларьку. Он купит одну «комсомольскую правду», пачку сигарет и зайдет в хлебный рядом. Потом – обратно.

Мы обретаем слишком поздно.

Каждый день Валерия расписан по минутам. Как правило, это одни и те же рутинные действия, которые он повторяет и повторяет, без опозданий, без спешки, регулярно: спуститься за газетой в восемь, позавтракать в девять, выйти на улицу в десять, вернуться в одиннадцать, медленно умирать от скуки и тоски до пяти вечера, начать читать химическую энциклопедию в пять, в семь поесть, в восемь выкинуть мусор, в девять выпить безвкусный чай.

В десять лечь в постель.

В семь открыть глаза.

Поздно.

Это расписание, нормального человека сводившее бы с ума, помогает Легасову остаться в здравом уме. Он цепляется за график, как утопающий за опору. Если бы графика не было, он бы не вставал утром с постели. Единственное, что не вписано в его расписание, это сигареты. Их должно просто хватить на сутки, остальное не важно. Он курит так часто, что кухня подсвечивает голубоватым дымом, как небо над Чернобылем.

\- Я атомный реактор, - говорит себе тихо Легасов и выпускает дым изо рта, - РБМК-51.

Его день рождения прошел месяц назад. Пятьдесят один – полвека и еще немного. Легасов на каждом вдохе чувствует, как легкие отзываются хрипом. Он думает, что Борису много больше, чем ему, и он тоже умирает. Это их роднит.

В восемь он подходит к ларьку. Газета, скрученная в трубку, немного смятая, протягивается ему продавцом не глядя.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он так же вежливо, как и вчера, как и позавчера, - до свидания.

Интересно, у продавца тоже инструкции с ним не разговаривать? Даже если и так, он не думает об этом долго. Сунув газету под мышку, он заходит в магазин.

Хлеба снова нет. Он не устал, но отчасти отдалился. Еще недавно дефицит всего вызвал бы у него возмущение, но сейчас ему плевать. Сигареты в продаже имеются: он берет две пачки и идет домой. В подъезде стоит молодой человек в кожанке, Валерий говорит ему «доброе утро». Молодой человек отзывается: «чего?». Валерий поворачивается и доброжелательно, как глупому, объясняет: «Я говорю, доброе утро, молодой человек».

И поднимается, и открывает дверь ключом.

В квартире ничего не изменилось. Валерий кладет газету и сигареты на стол и начинает обход. Прослушивающее устройство в столе, у подоконника, на спинке кровати под матрасом – он снимает их все, давит каблуком ботинка, кладет в раковину и промывает водой. Ему уже так плевать, что прихода Чаркова он ждет с нетерпением.

Он устал быть один. Он устал разговаривать с котом.

Он ест завтрак, не чувствуя вкуса, затягивается сигаретой, закрывает глаза. Газета шуршит, когда он устало опускает на нее локоть. Он откладывает сигарету, убирает тарелку в раковину, разворачивает газетные листы, просматривает ничего не значащие заголовки, портреты, статьи, вложенный лист бумаги, хвалебные речи, интервью, обещания, обещания, обещания.

Лист бумаги?

Он возвращается к тому, что не сразу заметил: сложенный вдвое лист, тетрадная бумага, ровные черные буквы в углу.

Мы обретаем.

_«Товарищ Лукашенко,»_

Его пальцы даже не дрожат, когда он разворачивает послание.

_«…простите за долгое молчание, у меня вечные проблемы с почтовыми пересылками на такие расстояния Товарищ Александров не находит себе места с тех пор, как началась ваша командировка и я его понимаю, хоть он никогда не признается, что ему нехорошо. Я думала, ему станет легче без вас, но болезнь усилилась и начальство думает отправить его лечиться подальше от центра, чтобы больше никто не заразился._

_Говорят, прямо после выезда из вашего города, у поворота, там, где мусорный полигон, есть сетчатый забор Недавно передавали, что он порвался и отстает. Вы не беспокоитесь, что через брешь могут пройти силы неприятеля?_

_Берегите себя и близких,_

_Анастасия»_

Он перечитывает послание трижды и смысл начинает оформляться у него в голове не сразу. Он все еще не до конца понимает, что такое мусорный полигон на выезде из города, но строчки о «товарище Александрове», который болен, заставляют его нервно снять очки.

Лучевая болезнь не заразна. Зачем отправлять подальше, если в Москве можно обеспечить лучшее лечение? Что с Щербиной?

Он смотрит на часы. Время прогулки. Он чиркает спичками, дрожащей рукой сжигает бумажку, роняет куски на пол, тянется поднять и сгребает их пальцами, обжигается, чертыхается и нервно поправляет очки перепачканными в саже пальцами.

Он не может найти себе места и вместо одного круга по парку делает три, прокручивая в голове неожиданное послание. Почерк Ульяны он знает наизусть – выучил за то время, что перечитывал ее записи снова и снова, почерк Ульяны с аккуратными кругами, ровными хвостиками букв «у» и «д», с одинаковыми «к» и «и», с периодически забываемыми точками. В конце-концов слова мешаются у него в голове и он начинает сомневаться, что послание было, что это на самом деле было ему, что он не придумал тайный смысл, вложенный между строк о товарище Александрове и товарище Лукашенко.

В этот раз он приходит домой в одиннадцать-двадцать, опоздав на двадцать минут, проходит по узкому затертому коридору, спотыкается о кошку и снимает пиджак.

В раковине – пепел от бумаги. Это было по-настоящему, но все еще не точно.

Легасов чувствует, как дискомфорт в груди сменяется нарастающим кашлем. Он достает платок, сгибается пополам от того, как по легким будто скребет наждачная бумага и, откашлявшись, вытирает красные губы. Как только он начинает нормально дышать, он достает сигареты, вынимает одну и нашаривает спички.

Химическая радиация и Валерий Легасов соревнуются друг с другом в скорости убийства.

Он нервно затягивается, выпускает клубы дыма. Хотелось взять и поверить прямо сейчас, снова узнать, как это – быть не один. Руки ходили ходуном, он докуривает до фильтра и кидает окурок мимо пепельницы. Ему нельзя.

Ему нельзя. Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь сказал Ульяне и Борису, что с ним, вряд ли они знают, что ему нельзя с ними видеться. Вряд ли они оба осознают, какой опасности подвергаются, отправляя ему письма в газете.

До пяти вечера он закончил пачку сигарет, купленную утром. Горечь, осевшая во рту, вызывала тошноту, но от своей собачьей одинокой готовности рвануться за единственной протянутой соломинкой было горше где-то внутри. 


	2. Chapter 2

Машина пронеслась прямо перед его носом, обдала порывом воняющего пылью ветра. Не успев испугаться как следует, Леха выдохнул и торопливо перешел дорогу.

Лехе двадцать семь и он работает так уже пять лет. Не пыльная, веселая профессия. Лехе нравится.

По ступенькам в подъезде он влетел за пару минут, два пролета остались внизу за считанные секунды. Пока объекта не было, пора было сменить аппаратуру.

Он вскрыл дверь, вошел, стараясь ничего не тронуть. Погладил призывно муркнувшую кошку, протиснулся в узкий коридор и поставил сумку на стол. Помахал рукой, разгоняя сигаретный дым. Уверенными и легкими движениями не мастера, но знатока своего дела, Леха вынул три коробочки, какие-то провода, кнопки и черную изоленту.

Обратно он вышел через пять минут. В кухне квартиры номер 332 осталось три устройства, найти которые не смог бы человек, не знавший, что они там есть.

Проблемой Лехи было то, что объект _знал_.

Это была их давняя проблемная традиция: Леха приходил, ставил прослушку, дед возвращался и ломал ее. А сломанная аппаратура ложилась на его, Лехины, плечи. Но сильно его не шпыняли: там, наверное, тоже все знали, что за дед в триста тридцать второй, и знали, что каждая новая промытая в раковине аппаратура – не вина Лехи.

Дед, иначе называемый объектом, был одиноким и нелюдимым мужиком. Его и дедом-то называли просто по приколу, потому что седой и в очках. Он жил как по часам, в одно и то же время выходил из дома в магазин, в ларек за газетами и выбрасывать мусор. У него не было гостей, он не ходил дальше своего квартала и прослушка в квартире у него стояла по приколу – ему никто не звонил. Каждый вечер и ночь Леха слушал, как дед разговаривает с кошкой и чиркает спичками, до того он был один. Иногда Леха даже жалел его, хотя ему не полагалось.

Иногда жалел, и только это спасало деда от того, чтобы Леха ему дал в рожу.

Потому что когда Леха деда не жалел, он его ненавидел.

Леха слетел по ступенькам и как раз внизу подъезда столкнулся с дедом. Леха не шифровался особо, знал, что дед про них знает, но видеться с объектом напрямую ему было нельзя. Он собрался было пройти мимо, но дед вдруг остановился и совершенно спокойно сказал, глядя из-за стекол своих очков:

\- Доброе утро. 

Леха аж потерялся.

\- Чего? – спрашивает.

\- Я говорю, доброе утро, молодой человек, - повторяет ему, как отсталому, дед.

И собирается пройти мимо.

Леха кивнул и посторонился. Дед уже поднялся, скрылся за пролетом лестницы, а он все стоял, стоял. Потом тряхнул головой, поспешил выйти и слишком сильно хлопнул железной подъездной дверью.

Остаток дня он спал в машине, листая газету без особого интереса, а вечером дед зажег свет и снова сидел у окна. Кошка перед ним, сигаретный дым и газета – вот так каждый раз.

Утро настало не скоро: по лехиным ощущениям, через вечность. Он то засыпал, то просыпался и когда ему в стекло постучал Саня, вздрогнул.

\- Вставай, товарищ, - с улыбкой человека, только что пришедшего от девки, разбудил его Саня, - смена пришла.

Леха выбрался из машины, поморщился от того, как санина лапища опустилась ему на плечо и размял поясницу, ноющую от сидения в кресле. Он видел, как Саня хочет с ним поговорить, но попрощался до того, как тот открыл рот.

Саня, кажется, расстроился.

Леха уже шел по аллее домой.

Было время, когда они с Саней только заступили на дежурство по деду. Это был август, вокруг все цвело и пахло, а они, меняясь ночь-через-день отсиживали жопы в машине под окнами какого-то дурака, который чем-то насолил самому Чаркову. Время шло, август сменился сентябрем, а сейчас, в начале октября, они с Саней договорились дежурить посуточно.

Любитель ночного кутежа Саня Валиков, дурак и болтун, приходил на дежурство в шесть-семь утра и отсиживал сутки в соседнем ларьке, болтая с продавщицей и бездельничая. Он вряд ли следил за объектом, разве что видел деда, когда тот заходил в ларек за продуктами: хлеб, крупа, творог кошке, немного рыбы и сигареты. Леха каждые сутки сидел в машине и знал расписание деда лучше, чем погоду.

Все было бы хорошо, если бы объект не творил глупостей.

Леха вышел из метро, затерявшись в толпе, протиснулся мимо какого-то мужика, мелькнул мимо молочницы, прошел по пустеющему двору в подъезд и вбежал на третий этаж.

Однушка встретила его гробовой тишиной. Некстати вспомнился дед и его кошка. Леха разделся, умылся холодной водой и поперся в спальню – рубило его нещадно.

До вечера Леха просыпался только раз – поссать и сожрать сосиску. В пять задребезжал старый будильник. Пора было уже вставать.


	3. счастье всего человечества

На следующий день Легасов изменяет своим привычкам: не дожидаясь вечера, по пути в магазин, он выносит мусор. Мысль о «мусорном полигоне», пришедшая ему в голову перед ном, за ночь оформилась во вполне осознанное подозрение.

Он проходит в узкий переулок, выбрасывает содержимое ведра, идет обратно медленно, осматривая стены.  
Шаг сбивается.  
На одной из стен – металлическая сетка в рамке.

Воздух затвердевает в слабых легких. Легасов сдирает сетку дрожащими пальцами, поднимается на носки и шарит в пыли ниши, которая прячется за сеткой.

Пальцы ловят бумагу. Письмо.

Теперь уже большое, плотное, похожее на нормальное почтовое послание, письмо ложится в его ладонь, пачкает пылью серый рукав рубашки. Легасов готов разрыдаться, но стоит, мнет конверт, смотрит на аккуратное, знакомое до боли и ужаса: «Валера» прямо по центру.

Непослушными руками он кладет письмо в задний карман брюк и возвращется домой. Дверь открыта, он толкает ее и заходит.

Высокий, на голову выше него, верзила, выпрямляется от стола.

\- Доброе утро, - спокойно говорит Легасов.

Холод идет у него вдоль позвоночника.

\- Доброе, дядя, - хмыкает верзила, - пластырь из-под стола больше не дергай, ладно? Больно будет.

\- У вас приказ меня не трогать, - отвечает ему Легасов. Верзила делает два шага и подходит вплотную. От него режет глаза едким спиртом дешевого одеколона и Легасов опускает взгляд. Верзила расценивает это как капитуляцию, но лапищу на плечо кладет: тяжело, грубо.

\- Отчитают разок в управлении, - рычит он, - а ты два дня ходить не будешь, сука. Веди себя нормально, блять.

Легасов кивает. Он слишком, до колотящегося под ребрами сердца, боится, что этот, усатый, воняющий дешевой «Лесной водой», выше его на голову, мужик, сделает что-нибудь, и письмо, опрометчиво сунутое Легасовым в карман, выпадет, и его связь раскроется, хотя, какая связь...

Легасов кивает. Легасова тошнит. Легасов чувствует кашель, подходящий к горлу, задерживает дыхание: ему по-детски не хочется, чтобы этот… молодой живой идиот не видел его слабости.

Молодой идиот хмыкает, забирает чемоданчик со стола и проходит мимо, не прощаясь. Дверь не закрывает, сквозняк охватывает Валерия, но ему плевать: оседая на пол, он кашляет, и кашляет, и кашляет.  
Все заканчивается. Он читает письмо, написанное Борисом и в каждой строке чувствует щемящую тоску человека, который, казалось, не умеет ни дружить, ни тосковать.

«Валера» - пишет Борис и это невозможно читать. Слезы стают в глазах Легасова. Это его цена, цена правды, и он не знает, что напишет в ответ.

«Прости»?

«Мне жаль»?

Одно и то же, не имеющее смысла, неразборчивое бормотание человека, потерявшего ценость и смысл.  
Сделавшего все, что мог, но все же недостаточно.

«…твое выступление произвело эффект бомбы. Посильнее Хиросимы. Ты сдвинул этот огромный процесс. Если бы не ты, все было бы бесполезно, те тысячи людей, которые умрут рано и болезненно.»

«..я умру» - читает он непроизнесенное между строк.

О, господи, хочет сказать Легасов.  
Борис, но они _все равно_ умрут. Какой смысл? История покроется прахом этих людей и повторится вновь. Потому что ложь была катализатором катастрофы, ложь была причиной смерти сотен людей и страданий тысяч – ложь, а не взорвавшееся ядро реактора.  
Ложь невозможно победить.

«...но я не могу смириться с мыслью, что товарища Хомюк ты послушал и решил сделать именно так. Я почти уверен, что мы могли бы провести какие-то исправления в реакторах без таких…»

Следующее слово было тщательно вымарано. Над ним криво чернело едва разборчивое:

«…последствий».

Борис, но я все равно умру. Какой смысл? История покроется моим прахом, но уже не повторится, потому что я сделал то, что нужно было. Мне не жаль. Почему тебе жаль, Борис?

Он пишет письмо до самого утра. Отойдя от кухонного окна, скрипит ручкой по тетрадному листу, зачеркивая, но не переписывая – зачем писать начисто, если читать будет Борис?

Он пишет¸ и пишет, и глаза слезятся от предельной концентрации в полумраке. У него страдает все: и зрение, и слух, и голос, и волосы выпали почти все, и легкие остаются на платках красными каплями. Хоть что-то осталось? Он не знает.

Он не знает. У него нет ни статуса, ни имени, в институте его не замечают, и ни одного исследования, даже ничточно мелкого, не подписывается его именем.  
Ему не нужна слава. Ему не нужно признание. Ему даже не нужен этот чертов орден, который ему не собирались давать.  
Ему нужно что-то делать. Что-то важное.

Пару часов до рассвета он спит, положив свое письмо под подушку. Утром, глядя в окно, как неизменные мужчины в черных кожанках и кепках сменяют друг друга на посту, он запихивает в себя две ложки творога, запивает холодным молоком, одевается, выходит, вместе с мусором вынося разбитые вдребезги прослушивающие устройства и письмо.

Свернутый втрое тетрадный лист.

Переулок¸ сетка, ниша в стене. Пыль на рукаве: он недостаточно высокий и приходится подниматься на носки туфель. Засунуть поглубже – Борис высокий, он достанет.

На старости лет Легасов чувствует животное, неконтролироемое желание увидеть Щербину, почувствовать тепло его объятий. Он просит немного, но и этого ему не дозволено: только кот в пустой квартире, только пустая квартира с котом в ней.

Он вспоминает, как орал на Щербину тогда, два года назад. Полтора года назад. Он помнит, как его раздражал этот аппаратчик, этот карьерист, несущий оптимистичный бред, не имея понятия о том, что на самом деле случилось.

Он помнит, как побледнел Щербина, услышав это «и мы умрем в ближайшие пять лет». Он помнит, как безумно стыдно ему стало, и как он нра мгновение поддался страху, что Щербина уедет, испугается, спасет свою жизнь, а в Чернобыль пришлют другого.

Кто не поймет. Кто не поможет.

Он помнит, как смеялся Щербина, как разом осветились все черты его лица. «Валерий, что это? Улыбка?» Он помнит, как встал за него на суде. Он помнит, как, выворачивая себя наизнанку, Борис на заднем дворе в перерыв между показаниями признавался ему в своей неуверенности, и жажде быть значимым, и ничтожности – эти признания, эти слова, резали Легасова наживо.

Ради Бориса, который умирал у него на глазах все время пребывания в Чернобыле, но не уезжал, он принял решение – говорить.

И вот, что он сделал своей речью. Боль, одиночество и рак легких себе, и, - он был уверен, то же, - Щербине.

Стоила ли того правда?

Стоило ли это лжи?

Он выходит из подъезда, заходит в магазин.

\- Доброе утро, - в никуда, без ответа. Стоит ему зайти, все замолчают. Как будто он прокаженный и с ним нельзя разговаривать.

Он покупает наугад, что есть: банку консерв, пачку гречки, остатки масла. Творога нет, мяса тоже, и сигарет нет. Он радуется, что взял две пачки в прошлый раз, выходит из магазина, идет за газетой.

Вечер наступает быстро. Время, вопреки обычному, не тянется. Легасов спукается в переулок, снова выбрасывает мусор (полупустое ведро) и кладет бумажку за сетку. Легасов возвращется. Легасов только сейчас, когда дело сделано, когда из окна он видит, как юноша в кожанке легко вбегает в подъезд, он понимает – а может, это была ловушка? Может, письмо поддельное, и этот юноша получил приказ убить его, и сейчас он войдет в дверь, со своим неизменным чемоданчиком, - он непремено войдет, замки ему не помеха, - и тогда все будет бесполезно.

Впрочем, одергивает он себя, все и так бесполезно.

Но сердце все равно бьется под горлом. Легасов сглатывает пересохшим горлом и опирается о стол. Щелкает замок. Кошка бежит навстречу гостю, предательница.

\- Привет, мохнатая, - весело говорит вошедший, и Легасов, не видя его, знает, что это не тот, вчерашний, а уже другой. Сколько у них, интересно, смен?

\- И как тут дышишь, а? Один дым. Не любит тебя дед. Или может, у тебя легкие другие. Или привыкла уже, а я… О, - говорит парень, вваливаясь на кухню и аж спотыкаясь о Валерия взглядом, - здрасте.

Он стоит в дверном проеме и выглядит… удивленным.

\- Я думал, вы ушли. Не видел, как вы вернулись. Впрочем, какая разница. Можно я…?  
От оттирает Легасова от стола, ставит чемоданчик и роется в его недрах, блестит какими-то проводками.

Легасов не отходит от стола, потому что боится упасть.

\- Вы уже даже не пытаетесь делать это без моего ведома, - тихо говорит он, - какая разница, я же все равно сниму.

\- Все не снимете, - улыбается парень, - а у меня приказ.

И от него пахнет терпко, горько, но голова не кружится и не режет глаза. Он молодой, живой, яркий, но каждый день поднимается к Легасову, выгребает раздолбанные механизмы из раковины, ставит новые. Зачем это все? Легасов неподвижно смотрит, как парень вытаскивает два металлических коробочка и изоленту.

\- Слушай, - обращается он к парню, - здесь же нечего слушать. Я живу один.

\- Так не снимай их, мать твою. – тот вдруг зло смотрит на него, и от его улыбки нет и следа, - ты думаешь, мне нравится бегать на третий этаж каждый вечер?

\- Прошлый раз ты был утром.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Иди.

Спина, затянутая в черное, русые волосы без всяких кепок, белые зубы, живые глаза, ровные отмеренные движения, уверенность. Тот пожарный, из первой смены, он тоже был такой?  
Легасов выдыхает, чуть не падая от накатившей слабости, но все, что он чувствует, это облегчение.

Как хорошо, что ни один из этих молодых, живых, здоровых, больше не превратится в живой труп. Как хорошо, что они даже не знают о том, что так можно.

Парень возвращается, собирает чемодан. Перед дверь, повернувшись, он как будто что-то хочет сказать, спросить, но уходит, не решившись.

Легасов остается один. Ему удивительным образом не плохо от этой мысли. Счастье всего человечества стало немного ближе благодаря нему, и он уже не бесполезен.


	4. Chapter 4

С тех пор, как, зайдя к деду вечером, Леха увидел его дома и уходить было как-то тупо; с тех пор, как он перестал шифроваться и играть в эти прятки, работать стало легче и сложнее одновременно.

Легче, потому что теперь он не ждал, пока дед выйдет за хлебом, а просто заходил к нему в одно и то же время; легче, потому что дед вроде бы не обращал на него внимание, не говорил с ним, не мешал и даже перестал закрывать дверь.  
Дед просто существовал на периферии, молча, беззвучно, стоял у стола или сидел на стуле с неизменной сигаретой, окруженный дымом и одиночеством, каждый раз, когда Леха заходил к нему¸ дед был там.  
Это стало их новой нелепой традицией.

Сложнее было потому что Леха дежурил через сутки, и понятия не имел, что происходит, когда на объекте остается Саня. Каждый раз, когда они с напарником менялись, тот был злой, как черт, а дед все так же молча сидел на кухне и по нему нельзя было понять, что случалось.  
Случалось ли в его жизни хоть что-то кроме этих ежевечених смен прослушки?

Иногда они разговаривали.

Например, как в этот раз: Леха закрыл за собой дверь, не спеша присел в коридоре, погладил кошку. У него в кармане, завернутый в бумагу, лежал кусок колбасы. Достав его, Леха порвал упаковку, положил ее на пол, колбасу сверху. Отчетливо заурчавшая кошка впилась зубами в еду.  
На кухне что-то звякнуло, заскрипел отодвигаемый стул.

В дверном проеме темной фигурой появился дед.

Леха поднялся на ноги, приветственно кивнул и собрался было пройти, потеснить деда в узком коридоре, но тот, неожиданно и хрипло, как будто впервые за день, заговорил, кивнув на кошку:

− Не стоило. Я хорошо ее кормлю.

В кошачьей миске на полу был недоеденый творог. Леха хмыкнул.

− Уже неделю творог. Мяса бы купил ей, что ли.

− Мяса нет.

− Ну колбасы, − Леха, наконец, помотрел деду в глаза, − вон, смотри как ест.

Дед глянул ему через плечо, как будто убедившись, что да, ест, и опять вернулся взглядом к Лехе. Смотрел устало, но внимательно.

− Чего пялишься, - не выдержал, наконец, Леха, − пройти дай.

И прошел мимо, поставил чемоданчик на стол, пошел обходом по квартире: собирать из раковины и под кроватью остатки разбитых черных коробочек, но к его удивлению, впервые за прошедший месяц, там ничего не было.

Дед на кухне стоял у окна и снисходительно наблюдал. Подойдя уж очень близко, − и чувствуя едкий запах сигарет, − Леха посмотрел через его плечо на улицу, где стояла машина. И так же, глядя немного мимо, попросил:

− Аппаратуру верни.

Дед в тот день был очень странный. Ничего не говоря, он жестом фокусника в цирке вынул из-за спины руку, протянул Лехе целые и неповрежденные коробки размером со спичечный коробок.

− Вы ничего не слушаете, − очень уверенно произнес он, − иначе бы не пришли менять их, они ведь целые.

Леха взял у деда коробки и взвесил их на ладони. Дед был прав и не прав одновременно, но говорить ему это Леха не собирался.

− Снял зачем?

− Зачем вы приходите, молодой человек? − вопросом ответил дед, − Напомнить мне, что вы следите? Так я это не забывал. Чтобы я боялся? Так мне плевать. Что вы хотите услышать, я же не разговариваю ни с кем, кроме кошки? Зачем этот, − он сморщился в отвращении, − ..этот цирк? И эти коробочки, бессмысленная трата, я же все равно сниму.

Леха помнит тот вечер, как будто он случился вчера. Он тогда был готов башку проломить деду, до того тошно было от его безразличного «я же все равно сниму».  
И потом, в спальне, прилепливая изолентой аппарат к задней части столика, он продолжал его ненавидеть. И только когда вышел на кухню, заметил, как тот сидит за столом, положив голову на руки, а кошка трется о его ноги. Сизый табачный дым плыл под потолком, и можно было его резать ножом.

Сейчас Леха сидел в машине и пытался понять, что заставило его остаться с дедом в тот вечер. Может, бесился так, что переклинило мозги, а дед, - да не дед он, мужик, - встал, посмотрел на него и достал бутылку водки? После третьей стопки он сквозь алкогольный туман, накрывший разом (ел Леха утром, два яйца и хлеб с чаем), услышал неразборчивое «спасибо», но разобрал, и, перегнувшись через столешницу, прищурился:

\- За что?

\- За то, что остался.

\- Дед, - Леха тогда вообще хрен клал на условености и вежливость, - тебя не закрыли тут, блять. Выйди, сходи к знакомым. Поговори с соседкой. Хули ты ноешь.

Дед, - его звали Валерий, - посмотрел тогда на Леху, как на тронутого, и еще головой покачал, мол, во дурак.

А потом объяснил. И Лехе, который малость подрасслабился за три месяца такого дежурства, вспомнились их штабные инструкции, в которых говорилось, что деду нельзя ни с кем разговаривать, вести переписку или даже оказывать мелкие услуги. Продавцы в магазинах и соседи были проинструктированы. Леха и Саня были проинструктированы. Забив на инструкции, Леха сидел с дедом за столоми и пил водку, закусывая одиноким огурцом, как в самых похабных анекдотах.

\- Зовут тебя как? – спросил его тогда дед.

\- Леха, - ответил Леха. – а вас Валерий Алексеевич.

\- Да. Моя фамилия Легасов.

Лехе это ничего не дало. Дед, видимо, как-то это понял.

\- Ты знаешь, где находится Припять? – спросил он минутой позже.

Леха не знал. Да и нахрен она ему сдалась, Припять та. Где-то, наверное, западнее Москвы.

\- Неа, - честно проворчал он, наливая себе еще, - а че, вы оттуда?

Он сам не заметил, как перестал, даже мысленно, называть Валерия Алексеевича дедом, и на «ты». Тот не особо замечал тонкости обращения, но Леха старых людей уважал с детства, и язык не вертался вслух обратиться к человеку «дед», даже если у него волосы сплошь седые.

\- Нет, - сказал тогда Валерий Алексеевич устало, - я там работал. Скажи, так твои аппараты работают? Нас слышат?

Леха промолчал. Нельзя, просто по-человечески нельзя было врать человеку, с которым пьешь одну водку, и правду сказать было нельзя, потому что, что бы дед не натворил товарищу Чаркову, такой жизни Леха никому бы не пожелал.


	5. вечная память

Их двое: «нормальный» с русыми волосами, голубыми глазами и острыми скулами и «одеколон», воняющий дешевой туалетной водой на спирту и не чистящий зубы.

«Нормальный» приходит в понедельник. Валерий весь день тратит на бесполезные домашние дела, курит так много, что начинает задыхаться от недостатка воздуха, а потом, когда он беззвучно заходит, − дверь, заведомо открытая Валерием, даже не скрипит, − Легасов молча сидит и следит за ним, за рутинно одинаковыми движениями.

Так проходит понедельник, среда, пятница и воскресенье. Потом «нормальный» приходит во вторники и четверги. Недели идут одна за другой, мальчишка меняется с напарником а Легасов ждет, ждет неизвестно чего, теряясь в днях, часах, секундах, застывая, как муха в янтаре.

«Одеколон» приходит в остальные дни. Иногда молча¸ иногда с матом выковыривает разбитые коробочки прослушки, швыряет их в карманы, лепит новые. Проходит мимо, толкая плечом. Кошка после его ухода долго сидит под шкафом.

Легасов делит дни на их дежурства. На «нормальные» и «вонючие». В нормальные дни он пишет Борису письма, которые никогда не будут отправлены. В «вонючие» он эти письма жжет.

В один из вечеров он, как обычно сунув руку в щель под решеткой, нащупывает письмо.  
Этот вечер – дежурство «одеколона», и Легасов, прежде чем зайти в свою квартуру, решает не разбивать прослушку.

Он заходит и кошка не бежит навстречу. Он идет по коридору, терпко воняющему стоялым воздухом и сигаретами, и, подойдя к столу, сдирает «аппаратуру», сдирает и складывает в карман эти черные коробки.

Ему не хочется сегодня видеть никого.

Но его _желание_ не имеет значения.

Ключ поворачивается в двери с той стороны. Запах спирта и ароматизатора хвои достигает Валерия до того, как входит человек.

Он чем-то недоволен, это сразу видно. Заглядывает под стол, шарит ладонью по пустой поверхности, ищет под раковиной, скрывается в спальне, возвращается:

− Где аппаратура, дед?

Легасов молчит. «Одеколон» что-то ворчит, стоя на одном колене, негромко матерится. Встает, делает круг по тесной кухне.

− Где аппаратура, я тебя спрашиваю? − нехорошо щурится, подходит ближе, − ты че наглеешь-то?

«Жить надоело?» − повисает непроизнесенное. Легасов едва не отвечает, но сдерживается, опускает взгляд. И вовремя: крепкая ладонь сгребает его за воротник, притискивает к стене одним движением.

Чужое дыхание воняет чесноком и дешевой колбасой, типа той, что «нормальный» приносит кошке. Легасов давно не ел, а то стошнило бы. Он отворачивается и молчит.

Его втискивают в стену последние две секунды и отпускают; он незаметно нашаривает рукой край стола, чтобы не упасть. Сердце стучит в горле.

«Одеколон» быстро ставит новые коробки и уходит, грохнув дверью. Через секунду после его ухода из-под кухонного шкафа выползает кошка, прыгает на стол и подходит к Легасову.  
Он кладет ей ладонь на голову и вспоминает про письмо.

Ночь он не спит. От написанного Щербиной его бросает то в жар, то в холод, и тяжело не просто сформулировать ответ – даже подумать. Наконец, он решается и слова текут из него нескончаемым потоком на бумагу. Он записывает все, потом вычеркивает лишнее и переписывает набело. Потом снова читает, снова зачеркивает, снова пишет. До утра.

Тщательно сжигает все лишнее в свете неровных рассветных сумерек. Смотрит из окна, как из машины выходит «одеколон», жмет руку подошедшему «нормальному» и, покачиваясь, уходит в сторону рынка. «Нормальный» пару минут курит возле машины, а потом, выкинув окурок в грязь, садится внутрь.

Легасов собирает мусор, _Легасов собирает себя по кусочкам_.

Вот полная окурков пепельница и скорлупа от яиц.

_Вот надежда и страх._

Вот пустая бутылка от молока.

_Вот тоска по Борису._

Вот бумага, в которую был завернут хлеб.

_Вот боль._

Вот мусорное ведро, в которое это все нужно сложить.

_Вот я._

Кошка.

И дверь.

Легасов надевает пальто и выходит. Десять ступенек, десять ступенек, девять ступенек, дверь на улицу. Подтаявший снег хрустит под ботинками. Мерзнут руки и голова.

Уже возле переулка с мусорником он понимает, что не взял ведро. Забыл. Ничего, отнесет вечером.

Магазин, − заходит, не здороваясь, − очередь тает на глазах. Называет продукты, оставляет деньги, не считая, хватило ли, или с избытком. Забирает сигареты, творог, хлеб, гречку, маргарин, и идет к выходу.

Сегодня без газеты − киоск закрыт. Сегодня он не будет читать сухие новости, насквозь пропитанные ложью и безразличием к людям.

В обед он снимает вчерашние черные прямоугольники прослушки с внутренней стороны столешницы и раковины, отковыривает их с кровати в спальне. Сует в карман, они стукают о вчерашние, и он вспоминает, что забыл отдать.

До вечера остается около пяти часов.

Четырех.

Трех.

Часа.

В семь-ноль-ноль скрипнула половица. Вошедший закрыл за собой дверь. Больше звуков не было, только донеслось шуршание и Легасов не выдержал ожидания, встал, вышел в коридор.

Этот… мальчишка кормит его кошку!

− Не стоило. Я хорошо ее кормлю, − выдавливает он, не узнавая свой голос.

Мальчишка смотрит на полупустую миску с творогом.

− Уже неделю творог. Мяса бы купил ей, что ли.

Я себе не покупаю, хочет сказать Легасов, но отвечает только:

− Мяса нет.

− Ну колбасы, − «нормальный» юноша смотрит на него в упор этими голубыми глазами, − вон, смотри как ест.

**... и Легасов видит в нем Бориса. Молодого, живого, яркого. Бориса.**

Борис встает, шагает ближе и говорит:

− Чего пялишься? − а потом добавляет, − Пройти дай.

И проходит мимо, ставит чемодан на стол, начиная традиционный обход: стол, раковина, потом спальня, кабинет, и обратно. К тому моменту Легасов отходит к подоконнику и молча наблюдает за его поисками. Коробки прослушки за два дня впиваются острыми краями ему в ладонь.

Он делает круг по кухне и подходит близко-близко. От него и пахнет так, как от Бориса − строго, жестко, горько и горячо.

**Жизнью.**

Смотрит он мимо, как бы не на Валерия, в окно. Говорит тихо, угрожающе:

− Аппаратуру верни.

Легасов поднимает на него взгляд и чувствует тоску, разъедающую все внутри.

Плывущую рану, боль, пульсирующую в груди, в горле, под глазными яблоками.

**Отчаянное одиночество.**

Достает из кармана руку с коробками прослушки. Целыми, невредимыми.  
Если этот мальчик приходит к нему в квартиру независимо от того, ломается ли устройство или нет, это может означать только одно: устройство не работает. Его не слушают. Эти мужчины в кожанках давят на его сознание своим присутствием, не дают забыть, что он пожизненно под наблюдением.

Но на самом деле.

Они делают бесполезный труд.

Эти черные коробки с проводами – просто муляж, фарс, шутка.

− Вы ничего не слушаете, − зная, что прав, говорит Валерий, − иначе бы не пришли менять их, они ведь целые.

Юноша берет у него устройства, смотрит испытующе и насмешливо.

− Снял зачем?

Легасов выдыхает. Он чувствует необходимость что-то сказать.

− Зачем вы приходите, молодой человек? − начинает он и не может остановиться, − Напомнить мне, что вы следите? Так я это не забывал. Чтобы я боялся? Так мне плевать. Что вы хотите услышать, я же не разговариваю ни с кем, кроме кошки? Зачем этот, − он морщится в отвращении, − ..этот цирк? И эти коробочки, бессмысленная трата, я же все равно сниму.

Юноша отходит. Легасов собирается сказать что-то еще, но злость и раздражение плывет в воздухе, − как тогда от Бориса, как от Бориса, − и он молчит. Ждет¸ когда парень скроется в спальне.

Опускается на стул. Кладет голову на скрещенные руки. Закрывает глаза.

Кажется, еще одна ночь в одиночестве, и он просто повесится. Он должен что-то сделать, что-то сказать, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни, должен попросить юношу не уходить.

Парень возвращается, − быстро справился, − и собирает чемодан. Легасов смотрит на него и достает из шкафчика бутылку, стоящую там уже полгода.

Молча, ничего не говоря, ставит на стол две пыльные стопки. Пожалуйста, думает он.

**Борис, пожалуйста.**

И, невероятно, невозможно, абсурдно − парень снимает кепку, устало кивает и садится за стол.

И с этого все начинается.

Кажется, Легасов, пьяный от запаха спирта, не то, что от вкуса, благодарит его. Кажется, парень говорит ему побольше общаться с соседями и это такой сюрреализм, ведь никто из соседей его в лицо не узнает, что Валерий даже не спорит. Просто смотрит, как на душевнобольного и качает головой.

Через минуту не выдерживает тишины и начинает говорить. Про соседей, кошку, лавочницу, продавца в киоске, даже случайных прохожих, которые, кажется, его избегают. И что он точно повесится, если умрет его кошка, а она рано или поздно умрет, но он надеется ее опередить и…

− И зовут тебя как? − наконец, приходит в голову спросить.

− Леха, − отвечает мальчишка. – а вас Валерий Алексеевич.

− Да. − соглашается он, − моя фамилия Легасов.

В глазах Алексея не мелькает понимания. Он не знает, кто такой Легасов и никогда не узнает.

− Ты знаешь, где находится Припять? – он пытается снова.

Ноль. Ничего.

− Неа. А че, вы оттуда?

Нет, хочет сказать Легасов, я из Тулы, но мой рак легких родился в Припяти.

\- Нет, − вместо этого говорит он, − я там работал. Скажи, так твои аппараты настоящие? Нас слышат?

Алексей молчит. Наливает себе еще, не отвечает, и сам не задает вопросы. Они пьют, сидя рядом, но находясь на разных полюсах земного шара, в разных временных отрезках, на двух концах жизни − там, где она только-только начинается и там, где порой остается только вечная память.

Да и той нет.


End file.
